


[podfic] - What We Do In The Scranton Shadows (dollsome)

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, What We Do in the Shadows Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: dollsome's original summary:The two most important mockumentaries of all time, merged in one very powerful Tumblr-style bullet point list.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[podfic] - What We Do In The Scranton Shadows (dollsome)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What We Do In The Scranton Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057642) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



> This fantastic romp of a fic was recorded for [Pod_O_Ween 2020](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/), for the prompt THIRST. Because vampires, obviously. 
> 
> Thank you as always to dollsome for permission to podfic your wonderful wonderful writing. Don't forget to check out the other awesome podfics in the Pod_O_Ween collection!

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1diaLIFbk1psWuaPSkKduUg5O7_KyScFL/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> This year for Pod_O_Ween the name of the game was not looking up the pronunciation of words I was uncertain about. Big oops. Confidence is key. 
> 
> Podfic requests always open but not necessarily fulfilled!
> 
> Come hang out elsewhere on the interwebz!  
> Twitter- [@gingermaggiest](https://twitter.com/gingermaggiest)  
> Tumblr- [@romansuzume](https://romansuzume.tumblr.com)


End file.
